


跑不掉了04

by sashiko_345



Category: all大勋, 丞勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	跑不掉了04

##  跑不掉了04

_丞 X 勋_

这是因为一个生活的意外，四年后再续的爱情故事。

时间跨度是2015年到2019年。

主丞勋，其他可自行脑补。

* * *

**因为生活和神秘的指引，两个异.端.者在一起了。**

* * *

** 9.冥冥之中**

  * _** 2019年**_

八月份，台风天又来了。今年上海的台风叫“利奇马”，来势汹汹的。在周五的晚上就开始显威。

范丞丞举着伞，在弄堂里轻车熟路地穿行。在他彻底变成落汤鸡之前，飞快地走到了那间小屋的楼下。他仰起头看着那层，叹了口气。

其实他昨天已经打扫好了小屋，根本不需要在台风天这么猛烈的下午再来一趟。可是冥冥之中，范丞丞觉得，他有必要再来看一下。比如，看一下阳台的窗户，到底有没有关紧——要是雨全都从缝隙吹进阳台，那阳台上的沙发不是要遭殃了吗？

说来也神奇。2019年都过了一半多了，这个弄堂，到现在也没拆迁，一直在市区的夹缝里生存。还好它没被拆呢，要是魏大勋回来了，找不到地方住怎么办？范丞丞想着这些，嘴上挂了笑，脚步也变得轻盈了。

今年是2019年。距离魏大勋离开上海的那年，已经有四年之久。

四年间，范丞丞一直替魏大勋续租着这个弄堂小屋。他每个月都会来打扫一次。有时候因为学习或是父亲公司的事耽搁了，范丞丞会叫黄明昊帮忙打扫。做的事情很简单，就是清清灰尘，开窗通个风。除此之外，没有动屋内的任何东西。他要屋子保持着魏大勋离开的样子，干净又空。好像魏大勋只是出去旅游，隔天就会回来。

但有一样东西，他没法管——就是魏大勋放在阳台上的花盆，那些花花草草非常好看，可是他说不出名字，也不懂怎么照顾。范丞丞甚至都不知道它们什么时候死的。但这不影响范丞丞等魏大勋的决心。黄明昊说了的，课本里都写着“心诚则灵，金石为开。”花枯花死是自然发生的事情，跟“征兆”、“预警”之类的玄说，没有任何关系。

** 10.他回来了·来吧**

骤雨斜风的台风天，让范丞丞浑身都湿透了。他都感觉到水透过袜子在脚趾缝里流动。

“还好没让房东停水、停电。”范丞丞在防盗门前抖了抖脚，低头把钥匙插进锁眼里，“看完了窗户，我还能洗个热水澡。等雨小了再……”

——咔哒。

范丞丞听到这开门的声音，都愣住了。

因为门如果锁了的话，要转两圈钥匙，才能打开。可是，他只转了一圈——难道是他昨天走的时候，没锁门吗？

范丞丞眯起眼睛，脑袋开始疯狂运作。他的手慢慢抖了起来，心脏像是受到什么感召，猛烈跳动着。他一咬牙，拔出钥匙，就冲进了屋子。结果没等他冲进大房间，就在过道摔了个狗啃泥。

“什么鬼东西！”

他吃痛地揉着手肘，回头一望绊倒他的东西——一个深红色的行李箱。

一个深红色的行李箱。一个新东西出现在这个房间！是新东西！天啊！

是魏大勋回来了吗！他等到了！是魏大勋回来了吧！

范丞丞一阵狂喜，顿时忘记了身上的痛，爬起来飞快地扫视了一圈大房间——没看到人。他又大步跑向阳台。

阳台窗户是关好的。没有雨飞进来。他们老老实实地在窗户外斜飞，密集成水帘，打在雨棚、树枝、石砖上，与呼啸的风声交织在一起，变成声势浩大的交响曲。台风天，整个城市都是灰暗的，不带一点色彩。在这样昏暗的光线下，范丞丞眼前逐渐变得模糊，有温热的液体在眼眶里翻涌。

沙发上有一个人，腿翘得很高，搭在沙发靠背，双手交叉在胸前，面朝沙发躺着。

“魏、魏大勋！”范丞丞捏紧了手里的钥匙，迈一步又一步沉重的步伐朝魏大勋走去。

可惜魏大勋睡得很沉，没有听到范丞丞在喊他。也没有感觉到有人在亲他的后颈。等到他有所感觉的时候，他已经被人抱在怀里，上下起手，套弄得呼吸错乱。

范丞丞舔着魏大勋的后颈，用牙齿磕着他脖后突起的棘突，哑着声音问：“醒了？”

“你是、你怎么来了嗯！停下、快停下！”

魏大勋伸手去挠后颈。范丞丞的唇齿和呼吸在他脖子上作妖，引得一阵电流从棘突窜出，在蝴蝶骨上下流窜，连带着手臂都酥麻了。

“你肯舍得回来了。你知道我等你多久吗？……你回去找过别人吗？有没有跟别人说过我……这房子我前天才续租过，你来上海有找过别的地方住吗？”

一个个问题打在魏大勋的心上，让他说不出一句话。范丞丞捉住了他脱力的手，不依不挠地像只狗一样，舔上他的手腕内侧，吮吸着，发出湿濡的声音。吸咬得狠了，魏大勋吃痛发出喊声，伸出另一只去推他的脸：“范丞丞！你把我咬痛了！”

“那还不是你自找的！有什么事不能跟我说，非要一个人跑。你害得我好……都怪你！魏大勋！你要还我！”

“还、你什么。”

“当然是，把你这个人都还给我！”

范丞丞的话，把魏大勋都逗笑了。他甩了一下头，想要把脑袋里冒出的小开心甩走：“四年了，你都没忘过哥吗？”

“我倒是想忘掉！可是我的脑子不允许！”范丞丞突然放大了嗓门，伸手捏住魏大勋的下巴，睁大眼睛使劲看着他的脸，“你知道我有可讨厌我自己吗？你这个恶魔！”

“为、为什么讨厌你自己。你不是一直挺好的吗？”魏大勋眨了一下眼睛，噙着嘴角梨涡，心虚地移开视线。不得不说，四年后，范丞丞比以前好看了不少。以前小塌小塌的鼻子，如今变得小挺。眉目之间沉淀的气息，比以前沉稳了不少。不过此刻还透着一点激动和血热。这个小孩儿啊……魏大勋想着想着都有点远了。

范丞丞此刻，一股热血已经涌上脑袋，大脑此刻昏昏沉沉的，哪里会想魏大勋的问题。他不耐烦地皱起眉毛，捏着魏大勋的下巴就强硬地吻了上去，灵动的舌头钻了进去，缠住魏大勋一顿猛攻，又不时勾上他柔软的上颚，顶弄、画圈，像是捉弄他的下体那般戏弄。

魏大勋回到吉林的四年间一直在处理父亲病重的事情。哪里有时间另外找人填补爱情的空白。父亲病好了，魏大勋又性向的事情，和父母说开了，他才回上海。他到这个弄堂小屋，也不是碰运气，而是黄明昊那贴心的小子跟他说了许多范丞丞的事情。比如他丧了很长一段时间，却又硬逼着自己过正常的生活；留着这套租房，坚持每个月来打扫；去酒吧只喝酒，仿佛是个和尚……所以，他回到这儿，是纠结了很久。毕竟，选择回到这个特殊的地方，其背后是带了深深浅浅的很多意思。其中之一就有“我勇敢接受你等我四年的决心，我同样也愿意续上四年前，突断的爱情。”

这是不是爱情，魏大勋不知道。可是爱情是什么，有谁知道吗？有谁吗？

……

“呜……不要了、”魏大勋突然一使劲刨开范丞丞的脸，东北话都软乎乎地冒了出来，“你咋这么膘呢！说不要了就是不要了！嘴都给我整麻了！”

范丞丞被这么一猛刨，差点摔下沙发，他堪堪撑住了上半身，气势都弱了一半：“活、活该。谁叫你不跟我说一声就走的。”

“哥这不是回来了吗！”魏大勋用手狠狠一抹嘴唇，红肿的下嘴唇亮着水光，在他说话的时候，那水光非常诱人。

范丞丞看得忍不住舔了下嘴唇，从心尖冒出的痒意，一波波往小腹窜去，下体都因此有了反应。他伸手掌着魏大勋的后颈，摩挲着之前的咬痕，垂下眼皮，叼上了魏大勋的下嘴唇：“哥哥，话也太多了。弄得弟弟耳朵疼。”

突如其来的撒娇让魏大勋害羞起来。他实在是受不了这小孩儿在这种时候撒娇。要人命。魏大勋泄了气，索性躺倒在沙发上，一扯衣服领子，露出锁骨和诱人的胸肌：“别说了！直接来吧！”

“今天不让你上，是不行了是吧？”

** 11.无赖·跑不掉了**

四年有多久呢。平年有365天，闰年有366天。2016是闰年，2017是平年，2018是平年，2019也是平年。那么这四年就有1000多天，将近200个星期，48个月……嗯，还是4年听起来短一点。

范丞丞单手攥着魏大勋的手腕，一路从他的下颔，吻上滑动的喉结，沿着突起的脖经，滑到他深深的颈窝，嗅了一下香水味道，橘柚香和草本香交融在一起的木质熏味，到现在只残留下了简单清爽的尾调。

“一直在用我送你的香水牌子吗？”范丞丞在颈窝里缠了一会儿，留下浅红色的印记，才往下走，咬着锁骨问魏大勋。魏大勋此刻脑袋昏胀，热血直往脑袋冲，哪里回答得了范丞丞的问题。范丞丞看了一眼眼角开始泛红的魏大勋，眼里冒出笑意，用下体隔着裤子磨蹭他的下体，感受到魏大勋的性器在摩擦中变得发硬、变烫，“喜欢吗？喜欢我这样吗魏大勋？”

“呜哇！范丞丞你你在做什么！哪儿、哪儿学的我去！”

裤裆的摩擦声伴随着沙发被压迫的声音在窗外的雨声里，格外……

魏大勋突然一扬头，脖颈上的经脉和肌肉被拉长，显出好看迷人的线条和阴影，连带着锁骨都特别明显。像是希腊神话里的金苹果那般诱人。

范丞丞皱着眉，隐忍澎湃的冲动，咬着牙继续磨蹭魏大勋的性器：“哥哥都硬了，是打算就这么射出来吗？”

“闭、闭嘴！你要做就做！逼我干什么！”魏大勋受不了地抬起上身，抓着范丞丞的脖子，绷紧了脚趾头，“逼我你就能得到快乐吗！”

“当然了。这是你要还我的！”

“你才是恶魔吧范丞丞！你信不信我又走！”

“你敢走！”范丞丞猛得一撞魏大勋，恶狠狠地说，“你走到哪儿！我就追到哪儿！我范丞丞可不是好惹的！魏大勋你既然敢招惹我，就得负责到底！”

魏大勋被范丞丞这一撞，眼前好一阵空白，他感觉随着范丞丞的磨蹭与撞击，小腹渐渐燃起了一团火，烧得他全身酥软又无力，他伸长手臂环着范丞丞的脖子，使劲亲了亲他的脸颊：“好好好，哥一定负责到底。所以给哥哥一个痛快吧丞丞。”

“丞丞”好似一个咒语。打开了盛事的帘幕。

窗外的天色晦暗，台风肆意呼啸，雨声骤急。倒像为这场阔别四年的盛事，配了浩大的背景音乐。

魏大勋嘴里先是压抑的低喘，后来随着范丞丞手指的增多，前列腺又被连番欺负，他控制不住地发出又湿又色情的呻吟。他胡乱地揉着自己的胸脯，像是要找到什么安慰一样揉捏，却羞于触碰战栗起来的乳头。

范丞丞看到了，觉得许久不见，沉沦在性事里的魏大勋越发可爱了。可能“可爱”不是给魏大勋用的，可就像“高岭之花”一样，放在他身上又那么贴切。范丞丞觉得魏大勋是一个单纯又可爱的矛盾体，令人着迷。他伸手罩上魏大勋的胸脯，代替他狠狠搓揉胀大的肉粒。引得魏大勋绷紧了身体，张大嘴巴，呼吸都停了好几拍，活像涸辙里的鱼，亟需水源。

“真棒。”魏大勋又回来，他回来了。

范丞丞揉捏着魏大勋的胸脯，低头吻上他的嘴，给他渡气。当然另一只手也不得空，把自己硬得发疼的性器，塞进了扩张过的穴口，感受着魏大勋肠壁的魅力，他不紧不慢地挤了进去。肠壁滚烫又紧实，像是有灵魂一样，缠着他的性器，挤压着、推搡着，要把他往里面吸。

范丞丞换着角度抽插，不断顶弄、磨蹭、路过、戏弄魏大勋的前列腺。

魏大勋真的受不了这样催情的调弄，他扭着腰，要躲避范丞丞，不想却被范丞丞掐着腰一顿猛撞。快感如同潮水，从下身覆过头顶，天灵盖一阵发麻。魏大勋在毫无规律的抽插里沉浮，抓着范丞丞的手臂，双腿夹紧了他的腰，同时不自知地绞紧了穴内的肉杵。

范丞丞不由得吸了一口气。魏大勋的肠道缠缚、压迫着他的龟头，连铃口都被滚烫的肠壁挤压到了。舒爽感从鼠蹊处传递到了腰，继而冲上了头顶，爽得他头皮发麻。

“嘶……魏大勋你轻点夹，把我夹断了怎么办！”

“还能、还能怎么办！去医院呗！”

太可爱了。

范丞丞眼神一暗，从魏大勋的身体里退了出来，在他的惊呼里，抓着他的腰，让他转一圈。

“你干什么！我去！”

范丞丞把魏大勋圈住，感受着怀里的温度和充实，一下就冲进了他的穴道，照着前列腺和敏感点不断冲撞、碾压。

每一次冲撞都让魏大勋的喘息变得凌乱，他抑制不住地开始流泪，眼眶都殷红了。强有力的快感从股沟蔓延，他的呼吸逐渐变得浓重，同时混杂着色情的呻吟，带着他特有的软软的味道。

范丞丞听得血脉喷张。二十岁的青年人哪里受得了这样带有鼓励意味的性爱喘息，当即掐着他的腰，更加猛烈地抽插起来，把魏大勋的呼吸撞得破碎不堪，像是湍流里的一枚树叶一样脆弱。

弥漫着麝香味的阳台里突然响起一声高亢的惊喘。那是魏大勋发出来的。范丞丞看到魏大勋在惊喘后，慢慢地塌软了腰，只有屁股还高高撅着被他肏弄。不由得想起2011年春节的一个晚上，他和黄明昊躲在房间里看的第一部黄片。片子有一幕，就是有个人的脸被压倒到地，以一个屈辱的跪姿，被人操弄。范丞丞记起了那时，他对于下身的肿胀无措。而现下，却有魏大勋陪着他。

“魏大勋。”

“嗯、嗯！嗯呜、干、干啥！”

“你还有吗？我想你跟我一起射。”

“我还有没有！你不是、不是知道吗！还问我！有、有意思吗？”

即使所有的感觉被快感吞噬，大脑昏胀到无法思考。魏大勋怼起范丞丞来，还是张口就来。

范丞丞咧起嘴角，汗津津的脸上浮出狼狗一样的微笑：“那好吧，跟我一起射。”

他掐着魏大勋的腰，挺直了背，看着自己的性器在魏大勋的穴道里来去自如。红肿的肠肉在他抽出来的时候，翻卷了出来；插回去的时候，也以一个很可爱的姿势卷了回去。肠液把他的性器和魏大勋的股沟沾得光亮，撞击之间还发出黏糊的噗叽噗叽的水声。仅仅是这样视觉、听觉上的双重刺激就让范丞丞有了射精的欲望。他猛得一插，抖动着在魏大勋的身体内部射出了一股股的精液。

同时魏大勋也高喘着气，射了出来。有点稀的白色精液射在了米色沙发上，覆盖在之前射出的精液上。

魏大勋顾不得沙发上的狼藉，往前一蹭，让范丞丞软下来的性器从穴道里滑出：“好了好了，我累了。让哥休息吧。哥坐了一天的火车，实在是不行了。”

“那不可能。魏大勋，你摸我，我还硬着！”

魏大勋刚被范丞丞牵着摸上那湿漉漉的性器，马上就像触了电一样地甩开那硬物。他刚逃似的踏上地板，就被范丞丞抱着腰，重新压回沙发：“去哪儿呢哥哥，你不是最爱弟弟了吗？”

“这时候我不爱你了！”魏大勋听他说这话，甩了甩头，想甩走嘴角绷不住的笑意，他指着范丞丞，“你要是我的好弟弟，就赶快放了我！我以前怎么就没发现你这么赖皮呢！说好最后一次的呢！”

“我什么时候说了最后一次了？”范丞丞瞪起眼看着魏大勋，“我明明没有说过！魏大勋你幻听了吧！”

“你明明就是说过！”魏大勋眯起眼睛，拿手点着范丞丞，“你这人怎么说话不算数！虚头巴脑*的！”

“那行吧，我就是吧。”范丞丞一口含上魏大勋的手指，拿手攥住了他的手腕，含糊地开口，“反正，你以后，跑不掉了。”

* * *

*1 虚头巴脑：东北话，指人不实在。


End file.
